Kyo, Oh, Kyo
by Flames Afire
Summary: Kyo was upset by Tohru's love for Yuki and had left...however, when he came back, he was different, a changed person for the worse. Yuki was concerned for him but how can he help Kyo? A NEW CHAPTER FINALLY, CHAPTER ELEVEN: NEEDING CARE
1. Shock

Haha! This is my third fanfic, R & R and I'll continue! I hope that you will enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken heart

            Kyo stared, disbelieving the sight before him. Yuki was cupping Tohru's face, staring deeply into her eyes, his eyes was so full of love and tenderness. He should have known that such things might happen not in his favor. It always does. But to see the reality right in front of him, broke his heart into little pieces. Tohru had finally decided to choose Yuki. Yuki the rat, the person who is always perfect and appreciated by everyone, the one who got everything, the one he always lose to. _This can't be happening! It can't! I don't want it to happen! I…I have loved her so…so much…WHY! _ 

Kyou was hiding behind some bushes; he had wanted to ask Tohru to be his dancing partner for the oncoming party and had purposely awakened early to do that. What he didn't know was that Yuki and Tohru had always been waking early so that they could have some time together. _Like right now…_ Kyou thought bitterly, feeling anger and sadness arising in him. Fists clenched angrily at his side, he turned to leave. _I have loved you…why…but now…goodbye…_Kyou ran away, heading straight back to the Sohma house…determined never to see Tohru or Yuki again….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How did you find it?


	2. Run Away

Err…sorry…what I meant by the Sohma house would be Shigure's house, ok? Anyway…again apologizing      to you readers…my chapters will have to be short…because school's about to start…so terribly sorry…I do my best to type faster and have a longer story for you…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Run Away

Kyo stomped into the living room, bashing down the sliding door as he went, heading straight for the staircase to go up to his bedroom to pack his things…when Shigure popped his head out from his room to see what had happen. Shigure had heard the all-too-familiar crack and rip of the sliding door. "Kyo…Can't you remember to…" Shigure whined when Kyo yelled "SHUT UP!" Shigure sighed in resignation and grumbled as he continued on with his novel, unaware that Kyo was in a very emotional state.

Kyo entered his bedroom; as usual it was in a mess. Papers everywhere, his schoolwork piled sky-high on his floor. After he dumped what he needed into his sling bag…he finally decided to join his master up in the mountains and stay there…_I hate you, damn rat, you stole all I have…now I have nothing…luckily for me though…I still have my master…and the mountains with the fresh air…_Kyo imagined the longing sight and took a deep breath as if to inhale the fresh mountain air. Kyo was then about to step out of his room when he suddenly thought back about Tohru…Tohru with her gentle smile, always being there for him when he needed her…_I think the least I can do for HER…would be to write a stupid dumb letter…even if I hated her being with Yuki just now…I will not have her be worried…besides she probably isn't even thinking of me now…_Kyo then scribbled a short letter, placed at on the table, turned and left for the better life he thought would be better…

Hours later, Tohru was holding Yuki's hand, smiling and blushing with happiness. They arrived back at the house when Shigure burst from the main door, this time, he had even bashed down another sliding door too. (Sigh…house is going to take long to repair). He beckoned to them frantically, waving a letter in the air. Tohru's heart raced, she sensed that something was wrong. Yuki also had a bad feeling as he had observed the panic in Shigure's eyes.

"What happened, Shigure?" Tohru asked with concern. "Is someone hurt? Or..OR…ON THE VERGE OF DEATH!"  "It's alright, Tohru…is just that KYO RAN AWAY !"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okok…suspense…what will happen to Kyo? Well…find out in the next chapter coming up…


	3. Kyo

Erm…in case the story gets confusing…I just want to tell you that the name which is in bold would be the main person I am currently telling about …ok? Please tell me if it does get confusing…so that I'll try other methods to improve it. Well…enjoy this chapter….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo

"Kyo…did WHAT!" **Tohru** exclaimed loudly. She was really worried about Kyo, he was always acting on impulse.

"He…he ran away and left this letter addressed to you." Shigure said sadly and gave her the letter. "He had mentioned that this letter is only for you and no other to read it." Shigure shook his head and sighed.

            Hands shaking, Tohru reached forward, took the letter and read what it said:

Tohru,

            By the time you have read this letter, I am probably far away from this place. I most likely would not return. Though, you do not have to worry so much; I just want to  tell you that I have finally realized that you have found your TRUE LOVE, Yuki…It has been a very terrible shock for me to know that you actually loved the damn rat but anyway…I say goodbye to you…….

Kyo

            The letter drifted to the ground. Tohru felt a numbness filling her body, tears rolled down her face. Kyo had finally found out the secret she had desperately been trying to hide for so long. She never wanted this to happen. NEVER! But he knew and now he's gone to who knows where. _Kyo__…oh…Kyo, this is all my fault, all mine…_Tohru thought to herself as she ran up to her room, ignoring Yuki who was calling her back. _I will never forgive myself…never__…_Her thoughts screamed in her head as she flung herself on her bed and cried even harder…

            **Yuki** tore the letter into shreds. Anger made his vision seem red. _How dare Kyo write such a letter, he knows it will break Tohru's heart! He knew!_ Yuki thought of Kyo with an even deeper hatred.

"Wait till I get my hands on him, he will be sorry ever to live on this planet!"

Yuki stared at the pieces of paper still on the ground before walking silently up to Tohru's room, determined to cheer Tohru up.

**Shigure**watched as Yuki read the letter, tore it and immediately went to see Tohru. _I wonder what the letter mention…_as slowly; he raised his head to the sky, observing the oncoming black clouds above.

_Though…who cares… what really matters now is…may Kyo be safe…God, please protect him for I have a steadily escalating sense of foreboding…_Shigure thought and shivered. He then quickly turned and preceded back to the house, thinking, t_he house will be so quiet now,_ _I am sure of it_. Shigure sighed heavily and went back to his room to complete his novel…

**Kyo**staggered on, forcing himself to endure the long journey. His vision was blurring and he felt so dizzy. "Man…if only I had the brains to bring food and water…but no…stupid me was angry with Tohru and brought only his clothes on his back and the homework required to be done tomorrow for school." Kyo muttered under his breath and he nearly tripped over a pebble. "Stupid PEBBLE!" Kyo kicked it hard and watched as it landed some distance away from him. He went forward to kick the pebble again…when his sharp sense of hearing detected something. _A car…going along this way? What is going on!_ Kyo thought in panic as he whirled around to see…

Two men got out of the car and came menacingly towards him. "Don't run, little kitty, we don't bite…" One said softly in a threatening manner while the other laughed aloud. "Come on, the big boss already said to get him, so let's hurry up and then later we can enjoy ourselves."  Both headed towards him, Kyo turned to sprint away but one grabbed his ankle while the other pounded on him. They struggled with the boy who was furiously trying to get away. "Punch him! Come on! I'm losing my grip, stupid boy! STOP STRUGGLING!" The one who laughed earlier punched him square in the jaw. Kyo cried out in pain. _Tohru__! Yuki! Shigure! HELP ME! HELPPP MEEEE!_ Kyo thought in desperation as he slipped into unconsciousness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty…Kyo is now caught and Tohru is terribly sad…Yuki is furious and Shigure is worried…What's going to happen to Tohru and Kyo…well…look forward to the new chapter coming soon….


	4. Trouble

Yo! Here's a new chapter. Please review after reading. I will try to make the story more interesting, ok?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble

**Kyo**opened his eyes, wincing slightly as he felt pain on his right leg. There was a bruise on it. 'Those men…who were they…where…where am I?' Kyo thought as he looked about and saw bars around him.

"BARS! LET ME OUT!" Kyo gripped at the bars and tugged but to no avail. After a while, Kyo quiet down and observed his surroundings once more. The room was very dark. He could hardly make out chains and a…a whip on the floor a few feet away at the other side of the room.

'Oh God! What is going to happen to me?' Kyo thought with dread on what would happen the next few hours later…

**Yuki** jerked out from his dream, breathing hard. He had dreamt about Kyo being tortured and was screaming and blaming him for it. Yuki glanced at his surroundings, sighing with relief that he was in his room. 'It was a dream.' Yuki thought as he heard Shirgure yelled, "YUKIII! COME AND HAVE YOUR BREAKFASTTT! YOU GOT TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH TOHRU SOONNN!"

"COMING!" Yuki yelled down to Shigure as he got dressed for school…

**Tohru** brought the food out and set them on the table. Her heart was heavy today; she remembered that at this time Kyo would be on the roof, waiting for her to call out to him. 'Kyo, are you really gone?' Tohru thought with sadness, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Please be safe…" Tohru whispered to herself.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. 'SCHOOL! Kyo would be coming for school, right? That means…I WILL SEE HIM!' Tohru felt excitement as this thoughts came to her. "YES! YUKI, HURRY! LET'S EAT AND GO TO SCHOOL! Tohru yelled to Yuki as she quickly gobbled down her food, feeling nervous and hope that Kyo will be there….

**Shigure**watched as Tohru practically pulled Yuki to school. 'She sure is in a hurry…' Shigure wondered what got to Tohru. "Oh well…I guess I had better finish the novel or she will scream at me again…." Shigure chuckled and went to his room…

**Kyo** whirled his head to the door as he heard it open. He had been swatting there for ages. No one had come and he had heard nothing for so long. 'What time is it now?' Kyo wondered aloud.

"It's in the morning, dear, dear, little kitty." Kyo stared at the dark figure at the door. 'That voice, it couldn't be!' Kyo thought with panic.

"Long time no see, Kyo. Remember me? I'm Akito."

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing… just that I was informed by my spies that you were running away from Shigure's house. Do you know that Shigure is supposed to watch you and definitely keep you away from me? I don't actually like to see you but you need some punishment, don't you think? That will stop you from running away so much and stay where you have to."

"What are…are…yo…you planning to do..do…with me?"

"Something I enjoy, of course." At this, Akito picked up the whip and licked the end of it, grinning in madness. "You will never disobey again!"

The whip went down on Kyo, Kyo screamed as he felt pain down his back. Blood dripped down to the floor as Akito continued whipping. Kyo shut his eyes, trying to escape but couldn't as he was in a cage. Finally, Akito stopped, dropped the whip and went out.

Kyo huddled at the corner of his cage, whimpering. His shirt and jeans had been torn and shredded due to the constant whipping. His back and chest was bloody and his arms had the red whipping marks as he had tried to protect himself.

'Things will never be the same again…never…' Kyo thought as he felt darkness engulf him….

**Yuki** looked at Tohru's disappointed face as they headed home. He knew that Tohru was expecting Kyo to be there but how can he…when Kyo specifically said he will be gone forever. Yuki sighed; Tohru will take some time to recover from this shock of not having Kyo around.

Yuki remembered Haru and Momiji asking where Kyo was. He had decided not to tell them. 'Who would want to make more people worry, anyway?' Yuki thought as he glanced once more at Tohru. 'Kyo had better come back quick…better.'

**Tohru** dragged her feet back home. 'Kyo, he wasn't there, he wasn't. Then, will Kyo not return at all? Will he not? No, No, NO! He WILL, HE WILL! Tohru thoughts screamed at her as she desperately shake her head to and fro.

"Are you ok, Tohru?"

"Huh? What? Yes…yes…I'm fine, just fine..."

She smiled at Yuki and pretended to happily went in front to skip back home…


	5. Torture

WOW! Thanks for the many reviews. HIGHLY APPRECIATED! Anyway, may this chapter interest you more…ta ta!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torture

**Kyo**awoken once more and nearly screamed in pain. 'Everywhere, IT HURTS! IT…HURRTTTSS!' Kyo's thoughts screamed in his head but he refused to let out a sound. He will not let Akito have the upper hand. "I will not let Akito do this, I WILL NOT!" Kyo hissed out in frustration and anger. However, he didn't know the irony of what he had just said.

            Kyo gently blew on his arms and winced. The terrible bloody red gashes down his chest, back and shoulder was even in worse pain than his arms. He felt like he couldn't move anymore then once more the door opened again, revealing his one true nightmare….

            **Tohru** and Yuki just came back from yet another day of school. 'Kyo, you never did come to school, huh? I miss you…Kyo' Tohru thought with sadness as a teardrop fell. Yuki immediately stopped Tohru and looked at her questioningly in her eyes.

            "Tohru? You…are you still thinking of Kyo?"

            "Ye….(sniff)…yes"

            "Don't worry, he will come back, I'm sure of it."

            "You really think so?

            "Of course, Tohru!"

            "I really…(sniff)…I really feel so…so guilty…Kyo…he really does hate me now, I'm sure…"

            "No, Tohru, it's my fault, don't blame yourself, ok?"

            "But…But…I…I…arggggg"

            Tohru went forward and hugged Yuki, not caring if he transformed. Tears streamed down her face.

            "Poof!"** Yuki** transformed into a mouse. He looked at her sadly as she clung to him, crying. 'Tohru…please don't be sad…I wish you…will cheer up…and not feel guilty…' He thought as he lifted his little head to face up to the sky. 'Kyo…WHERE ARE YOU!'

             **Shigure**looked out towards the path, waiting for Yuki and Tohru to come home. 'They sure are late…I hope that they are alright…' Shigure looked up to the sky, it was a wonderful day, sunlight shone through the trees, warmth was felt everywhere. It was one of these days, Shigure would have once named it perfect. 'But everything isn't perfect. It's worse.' Shigure shuddered at the thought. He felt something was wrong, terribly wrong…

            **Kyo** had to get away but he couldn't. Now, he was being handcuffed. Akito had said that that way, Kyo wouldn't scratch him while he did what…he…likes. Kyo scrambled to the corner as Akito raised his whip into the air. "WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!" The sound of the whipping echoed throughout the main house and Kyo's soft whimpering. Kyo knew that he would not like Akito have the upper hand so he tolerated the excruciating pain. He will have new whipping marks now…

            Kyo felt like he had died, each whipping caused him to tense up his hands and the handcuff cut into his skin, forming deep cuts round his wrists. But Akito did not have enough. He attached a sharp pointed thing at the end of the whip and whacked Kyo again. This time, Kyo screamed out in agony and suffering. It was glass! He felt it slice into his skin, flesh, leaving behind long trails of blood that once again began dripping to the floor. However, this was worse than last time…the torture was terrible. Now, Kyo's horrible screams echoed throughout the main house and Hatori jerked up from his sleep, shock and terrified from what he had heard...

            "YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE WELL-LIKED? HUH? ANSWER ME!"

            "…."

            "WELL, YOU AREN'T. EVERYONE HATES YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT…THEY HATE YOU…THEY DO!"

            "SHUT UP! THEY DON'T! THEY DON'T…."

            "TSH! HOPELESS LITTLE KITTY! CAN'T GET OUT FROM MY GRIP! NOBODY LIKES THE CAT…NO ONE"

            "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHHHUUUTTT UPPPP! TOHRU LIKES ME; SHIGURE CARES FOR ME…EVEN…EVEN YUKI…"

            "YOU THINK THEY LIKE YOU! DO YOU KNOW THAT TO THEM YOU ARE A PEST…SEE? EVEN TOHRU PREFERS YUKI THAN YOU. SHE LOVES HIM! CAN'T YOU SEE? HUH? HUH? EVEN SHIGURE, HE ONLY CARES SO THAT HE CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU! IT'S ALL A PRETENSE!"

            "IT ISN'T…IT ISN'T!"

            "YOU GO THINK FOR YOURSELF! MY SPIES HAD EVEN TELL ME TOHRU CRIED WITH HAPPINESS AFTER HEARING YOU LEFT….SHIGURE WAS ONLT CONCERN ABOUT TOHRU AND YUKI AND YUKI…HE IS FURIOUS YOU HURT TOHRU AND WILL KILL YOU!"

            With that, Akito dumped the whip, threw the key of the handcuff to Kyo and left. Kyo crawled slowly and painfully to the key, unlocked the handcuff and collapsed to the floor. The place began to stink due to the dried blood on the floor. 'Does everyone hate me? Does everyone…Tohru…I've love you so much…Yuki…you are still a friendly kind of enemy…Shigure? Loyal person you are…Do you guys hate me? I guess you do...Akito was right…they hate me…everyone…I was so blind to your hatred…SO BLIND!' Kyo thought and then he laughed. This laughter was hollow with no feelings added to it. And it echoed round the room for a long time…

Akito heard it and knew he had won. 'Kyo will never come back to you, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure. Just a few more tortures like this and he will never be quite so nice, anymore…' He chuckled as he walked quietly away…


	6. Free

OKOK! Kyo is finally free now…well sort of…but um…Akito's plans will be told to you readers later, ok? So please don't be too confused by this chapter. Ok…continuing on…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------     

Free

A month had past…During this time period, Kyo has continuously been tortured…

**Kyo** felt sweat dripping down his back and face, leaving a stinging sensation as the sweat rolled over his wounds. Scars were all over his body and his shirt was torn beyond repair. His hair was messy. "They don't care! They don't! Why should they, huh? WHY SHOULD THEY!" Kyo screamed and clung to his head, shaking and shivering.

"I HATE THEM! I HATTEE THEM!" Kyo cried out.

**Akito** entered the room again. He looked at Kyo's condition and smiled. 'I have caused Kyo to become like this, I have! I have succeeded, MY PLAN! ' Akito then wrinkled his nose as he smelled the soured air. Everywhere smelled so stale and disgusting. Akito scowled and did the most ultimate thing left, to convince Kyo, nothing or no one will help him anymore.

"KYO, LOOK AT YOU! NO ONE WILL HELP YOU…NO ONE! YOU ARE MOST HATED! AND YES! EVERYONE HATES YOU, YOU KNOW THAT NOW! I'LL RELEASE YOU NOW, ON ONE CONDITION…NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE UNLESS SHIGURE, YUKI OR TOHRU SAYS TO BE WITH YOU…SCHOOL IS FINE FOR YOU TO LEAVE THE HOUSE…BUT TO GO ANYWHERE ELSE…YOU WILL RECEIVE THE SAME PUNISHMENT AND I WILL BE SURE THAT IT WILL BE WORSE THAN THIS."

Akito grinned as he saw Kyo's shudders. He reached forward and opened the cage doors… His fingers lifted Kyo's head as he gazed deeply into Kyo's eyes, "Remember what I said…Kyo…remember…or else..."

**Kyo** stepped out of the dark room and finally out in the sunshine. Only his face was not affected by the whipping. Akito had made sure of that. He winced as the glaring sunlight affected his sight. He felt a little dizzy and groggy. 'How I miss the sun so much.' Kyo thought.

Anyone who looked at Kyo would be shocked, seeing the scars on his chest and back and dried blood still on him and he stank terribly. Some of his wounds had not even healed properly like those on his shoulders and some others. His skin was rough not smooth like before. He didn't look like or behave like the usual Kyo anymore. He was like a dead soul walking and his eyes…they look lifeless with no joy but deep misery and hatred in them…

**Hatori** drew in a sharp breath…as he stared at Kyo who emerged from Akito's house. 'Akito…what have you done to him…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' Hatori felt anger bubbling up in him and had difficulty keeping his emotions from showing on his stone face.

"Kyo…Kyo!" Hatori called softly to Kyo. Kyo turned and stared at him, seeming to have no recognition of him.

"Kyo, remember me? I'm Hatori…um…Kyo?" He watched as Kyo stared silently back at him. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise. 'Kyo, isn't his usual self…I need to help him!' Hatori walked towards him cautiously and stepped right up to him. Kyo had not moved an inch.

Hatori gently said, "Kyo…go back with me, take a bath and I have some lotion for you to apply to your scars. It will make them go away in a few days time. Those wounds must heal first and form scars again…then you can use the lotion again for its purpose." Hatori carefully took hold of Kyo's hands and led him back to his house…

Tohru was in school with Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Uo and even Hana. **Hana** had been feeling uneasy for the entire month. She tried not to worry when she realized that Kyo had not come to school. Tohru had told them all about it. Everyone was worried especially Tohru. But the worst thing was, she had sensed waves of distress and pain…then it changed to hatred and…and…suffering…She had told no one of this…as she hoped that it wasn't Kyo, though still she had the feeling it was…

**Haru** was concerned for Kyo. Even his black side is feeling guilty for the times that he fought with Kyo for no particular reason. 'I've better stay at Shigure's house for a while…Tohru seems upset and Yuki is stressed by this whole issue…I guess I better go over to comfort them…'

"Hey, Yuki, can I stay over for a while?"

"Oh…sure thing."

"Thanks…"

"But you will have to sleep in Kyo's room though; it's the only one available."

"That's fine."

With that, Haru came to stay for a few days only…


	7. Different

I guess I will try to bring almost everyone in this story…so now wait up for the others to come!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Different

            Kyo had been staying at Hatori's house for the next few days and Hatori had found out about some things…

            **Kyo** stared up at the ceiling, seeing nothing in particular. The scars on his arms and legs are gone due to Hatori's special lotion. What were left were those on his body which was covered by his clothing. But Kyo didn't care about his scars at all; in fact he cared about nothing. He did not want friendship or love anymore in his life nor will he ever believe again in people being kind and friendly to him. 'IT'S ALL A LIE! THEY ARE JUST BEING PRETENTIOUS!' Kyo thought angrily and growled, snatching up a glass cup and sending it crashing against the door. Glass flew in all directions and some landing really close to Kyo, however, Kyo did not even blink an eye and continued staring at the ceiling…

            Kyo heard the creak of the door opening and someone sighing. "Will you please calm down?" **Hatori** said softly as he stared at the mess.

            "Shut up!" Kyo barked as he stayed motionless on his bed still.

            "Kyo, please tell me what hap-"

            "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo picked another glass cup and attempted to hurl it at Hatori. Hatori quickly slammed the door shut and shook his head. 'Kyo…what did happen to you…what did Akito do…to make you like this…you weren't like this before…you weren't so mean and now…you are even more withdrawn though I did make you talk back again. I still remember…after I brought you back…'

            "Kyo…talk to me…come on…"

            "….."

            "Please….otherwise I won't know what you want…."

            "I….I…want…want….YOU TO GO AWAY!"

            "Wh…What!"

            "GO AWAY!" You have pushed me away and away….

            Hatori sighed once more. 'At least he talks now…but he needs to go back to Shigure's house. I think it is time now…maybe Tohru can help him.' He thought and decided to bring Kyo back to the home he once belonged too…

            **Haru** stretched his tired and aching body. For the past few days, he had to help Tohru clean up the house and to try and calm Yuki down for now he seems really worried for Kyo. 'Funny…that Yuki worries so much for him though I, too, am worried…Tohru had been trying to act falsely cheerful. No one had tried to talk to her about the issue since she didn't want to talk about it…even Shigure seems rather disturbed lately…Kagura had even stopped by once or twice…Everyone had heard about Kyo's disappearance even Kyo's master…' Sighing, Haru stumbled to Kyo's bed and threw himself on it, falling into a deep sleep…

            **Kyo**mumbled to himself as hewas dragged along tothe gate of the main house. Hatori had decided to send him back. He didn't want to go back, facing that baka nezumi and girl. 'They will most likely laugh at me and make fun of me behind my back.' Kyo began growling once more when he heard a couple of coughs and a weak voice calling out to Hatori. Kyo froze.

            "Hatori…come here…I have something to tell you before you take Kyo back."

            Kyo observed Hatori and was slightly surprised that Hatori had his hands clutched tightly at his sides… 'His fists were shaking with…with anger?' Kyo looked up at Hatori but his facial expression was blank as usual. Kyo knew that he himself had his facial expression blank…for during those torment…he had learnt how to make Akito not have the satisfaction of 'having fun'.

            "Wait here." Kyo heard Hatori muttered to him and he nodded. Kyo watched as Hatori disappeared into Akito's house, the place where he dreaded most of all…

            **Hatori**entered and walked towards Akito. Each step he took, he felt even more anger. "What have you done to Kyo?" Hatori demanded in a tightly controlled voice. Hatori felt shock as he heard Akito chuckle.

            "What have I done? Nothing much except that I tortured him and put him in his proper place…that's all."

            "Proper place? You called that proper place! I saw how Kyo looked…that wasn't at all normal, AKITO!" Hatori bellowed.

            "Akito sighed, shook his head and said threateningly, "If you know what is good for Kyo, then stop your yelling at me…you know who I am, don't you?"

            "……."

            "That's better. Now listen…You know that now it's my fault that Kyo is like that…You had better not tell Shigure, Yuki and especially that cheerful girl, Tohru and anyone else, about what happened…or Kyo will suffer…and so will you…You know that I have special spies around…you know…"

            Hatori drew in a sharp breath but had no choice but to obey. He nodded and went out to see Kyo once more…

            **Kyo**'s head snapped up as he watched Hatori approach him. 'His face seems troubled and frustrated…He always had patience…what happened in there…' Kyo wondered as Hatori went to his car, beckoning for Kyo to follow…

            **Hatori**thought furiously, 'I will inform them somehow…you wait and see…Akito…Kyo will come back to us normally…he will!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weellll…Akito's plan is exposed yet…and Kyo is going home…how will he act when he arrived home…and will Tohru, Yuki and the others ever find out the secret? Find out….soon….


	8. Secrets

**Terribly sorry** for the slow update…please be patient with me because my exams are coming and the workload is huge! So I will be updating every once a week…Maybe I will try to update faster if I have the time…please forgive me! Anyway…back to the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secrets and mysteries…****

**Tohru**looked around Kyo's room and sighed. 'Kyo…are…you…thinking of me? I have been thinking constantly of you; worrying when you will return home…please forgive me…Kyo…please…'

Tohru turned and stepped out of Kyo's room. Heading downstairs, she went to carry a bundle of clothes to bring out to hang. As she stepped out, she saw the beautiful sunrise. The sunlight bathed around her and for once, she felt whole again. 'Kyo had always loved the sun so much…I think…I think I love it very much too…' Tohru smiled a wide smile at her thoughts and as she picked up the first clothing to hang, she saw movements from the side of her vision. Whirling around, holding the clothing, her hands shading her eyes from the glaring sunlight and she saw…she saw Kyo…Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth moved but no words came out…

**Kyo** walked along the path to Shigure's house with Hatori. He felt strange like as if he was not who he was. 'I'm back, you despicable people, I have to live with you again and this time…I will cause you more trouble than you can think.' Kyo thought and grinned evilly as he looked up in time to see Tohru. He saw her shocked expression and Shigure accompanied by Yuki getting out of the house.

Kyo growled as he saw the most hated person in the whole world, Yuki. 'But then what is the difference anyway, tsh, I hate all of them…ALL OF THEM' His thoughts whirled around in his head as he saw Tohru dropped the clothing and was running towards him, spreading her arms wide…to hug him.

**Tohru**felt like her heart might split open any moment with happiness. "Kyo…YOU'RE BACK! YOU ARE!" She shouted with joy as she continued running to him. Kyo's face started to enlarge in her vision and then as she was about to throw her arms around him…Kyo suddenly disappeared.

"Huh? What happ-"

Tohru felt herself tripped over something and she fell to the ground…

**Yuki** felt shock. There was utter silence after he watched Kyo tripped Tohru and she fell to the ground. 'Kyo…what are you doing? Tohru is so happy to see you and you…AND YOU!'

Yuki felt something snapped at his head and anger blinded him. He charged at Kyo yelling, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! TOHRU IS SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU BACK AND YOU DID THIS TO HER!" Yuki was just about to reach Kyo when Hatori's hand came in front of his face…****

**Shigure** watched in astonishment when Hatori stopped Yuki from hitting Kyo. 'Why is Hatori not allowing Yuki to hit Kyo? What has happened to Kyo? He seems different somehow…' Shigure observed Kyo as he saw Kyo's head being bowed down and his hair is covering his eyes…He saw Hatori nodded…and Kyo went past Yuki and Tohru and headed towards him.

As Kyo came near him, Shigure placed his hands on the side of the door, preventing Kyo from entering the house. Kyo looked up and stared with hatred at Shigure. Shigure backed a step in seeing such an expression on Kyo's face and Kyo went upstairs…

"What happened to you…" Shigure mumbled as he watched Kyo head for his room. 'Oh shit! The cow is still sleeping inside.' Shigure thought with panic as he yelled, "Kyo! Wait a minute!"

**Tohru** felt numb all over. She was kneeling on the ground. 'Kyo…you didn't forgive me in the end…' Tears began to blur her vision and slowly one by one, the tears drip to the soil.

She then felt gentle hands lifting her up and as she looked towards that person, she saw Hatori. Hatori shook his head and was about to say something when he clumped his mouth shut and shook his head once more.

"Why did YOU STOP ME!" **Yuki** screamed at Hatori.

"Listen to me…please..."

"I will NOT! KYO JUST-"

"It's not what you think…"

"…….."

"Just take note…Yuki…Tohru…Kyo…he…he…"

"WELL?"

"Time will tell and time will heal…that's all I can say."

"What do you mean, Hatori, you are not making sense."

"…….."

**Hatori**let out his breath in frustration. 'This is all I can do for Kyo…IT IS ALL I CAN DO…Yuki…you will just have to find out somehow and Tohru…maybe you can help him…too…maybe…' He ignored Yuki's questioning and went walking back to his car…

**Yuki** grabbed on Hatori's shirt but Hatori jerked away… 'I don't understand…what happened to Kyo. Did something happen?' He watched as Hatori drove off…leaving them with Kyo and a mystery…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry…if this part of the story isn't as nice as the others…I just don't know what to think when I read this over and over again…hmmm…tell me what you think then please! Oh and to sum up for the next chap…Yuki found out something…but what is it ?…can he solve the problem and is Tohru going to help ?…Find out soon…


	9. Discovery

REALLY SORRY! I know that I am taking ages to update this story. I'll try to update sooner, ok? By the way, those who know the anime, Gensomaden Saiyuki, I wrote a fanfict. called 'I'm sorry, Sanzo.' It is not completed yet though…But please be patient, ok?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Discovery…

            **Kyo** stormed up to his room, he needed rest. 'Stupid Shigure, that Akito was right, he only was suppose to watch over me and when I ran away, he probably thought that his duty to Akito was over. STUPID DOG TRYING TO PREVENT ME FROM COMING HOME!' Kyo thought with anger and hatred when he heard Shigure said, "Kyo! Wait a minute!"

            Kyo ignored Shigure's shouting and bashed open his room door. There, on his bed, did I say, his bed? Lay a sleeping cow. "gggRRRR, GET YOUR BODY OFF MY BED, YOU IDIOT COW!" He watched Haru jerked up from his sleep and yawned. Kyo felt his hatred for everyone increased. 'So they thought that I was really going to be gone forever, they had even let Haru sleep in MY room, in MY bed!'

            Kyo reached forward and clenched Haru's shirt. He pulled Haru forward, drew back his fist and punched Haru square on his face. Haru went back from the force and 'flew' out of Kyo's room to collide with the wall.

            **Shigure** stared in shock at Kyo. "KYO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! HARU CAME HERE TO SEE IF YOU ARE FINE, HE WAS WORRIED. EVERYONE WAS!" Shigure yelled at Kyo. Kyo did not even flinch; he simply stared coolly at the dog, turned away, and slammed the door behind him.

            Shigure quickly asked Haru, "Are you ok? Haru?"

            "…….."

            "Oh no…no..no…no….Haru, calm down, please, Haru?"

            "SHUT UP! STUPID CAT, COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME NOWWWW!"

            Haru had leapt up and was about to open the door when Yuki and Tohru stopped him. Yuki shook his head but Haru did not see reason. Kyo opened the door and immediately ducked Haru's kick.

            Kyo calmly side-stepped Haru when Haru intended to pound on him. The black Haru growled as his fighting spirits rose. Suddenly, Shigure placed his hands on Kyo's shoulder. Haru paused in his action to punch Kyo's head from behind. Shigure felt Kyo stiffen and the muscles became tense.

            "Kyo, you better stop this utter nonsense, or you are not welcome back."

            "……don't touch me…."

            "What?"

            "I said, DON"T TOUCH ME! (Kyo pulled sharply away from Shigure) Anyone who touches me again, I will not hesitate to hurt! Even you as well, Tohru."

            Everyone was silent; did Kyo just threaten Tohru as well? Didn't Kyo love her? He did always treat her nice, why not now….

            Suddenly, **Tohru**cried out in panic, "Kyo, why are there red lines forming on your T-shirt where Shigure just touched you! Shigure did you do something to him! Kyo?" Tohru was about to touch Kyo when Kyo looked up and his right hand covered his left shoulder.

            "Don't place your filthy hands on me! I hate you all! Leave ME ALONE!" **Kyo**ran out of his house and they heard a "thump!" on the roof. They looked at each other, wondering the same thing…Is Kyo the one they knew….

            Only Yuki remained separate from the rest. He saw Kyo's expression clearly when he saw Shigure placed his hand on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo's eyes seem to have a flicker of emotions, like pain, anger and hatred. 'Those lines…are they what I think it is…Kyo…I'll help you whether you like it or not.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you find it? Hmmm…to sum up for the next chapter: Yuki's decision

              
 


	10. Yuki's Decision

Yos! I'm back! But like I said, sorry for the really really slow update! I know that is frustrating but I can't help it. Exams are round the corner for me already. Sigh…well…please enjoy this chapter..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki's decision

**Kyo** gazed up to the beautiful night sky. He had been on the roof for several hours but he liked it that way…anything then to face those people in the house. Haru had left earlier that day but when Haru had walked out of the house, Haru had been looking at him. He had sensed Haru's eyes on him. 'But who cares about a dumb cow! I don't' Kyo remembered what Shigure ahd yelled…/HARU CAME HERE TO SEE IF YOU ARE FINE, HE WAS WORRIED. EVERYONE WAS/

"But is it true that everyone cares?" Kyo mumbled to himself. "Tsh! Who cares?" Kyo swung down from his position on the roof and landed lightly on his feet in his room. He gripped his shoulders in pain. 'Stupid Shigure had reopened my wounds…' Kyo thought as he stripped himself of his shirt. Topless now, he took the lotion that Hatori gave him and began applying to the scars that still covered his body…

**Yuki** stared up at the ceiling. He had trouble sleeping tonight. He was slightly worried about Kyo's attitude. 'Kyo…I will keep a sharp eye on you.' Suddenly, he heard a loud curse coming from next door. "Shit!"

Yuki wondered what happened and he went silently out of his room. He crept to Kyo's room. 'It seems to have come from his room.' Yuki thought as he saw that the door was slightly ajar. He peeped in and gasped in shock. His suspicions were confirmed. Yuki's violet eyes traveled down Kyo's body. Scars lined his body and where Shigure had placed his hands, Kyo's shoulders…had slight blood on them.

'No wonder, Kyo did not want people to touch him; it must have hurt like hell!' Yuki thought with pity as he watched Kyo applied something on his scars. He heard Kyo muttering under his breath, "Well, at least the lotion helps to erase my scars…sheesh…stupid dumb Shigure…now I have to wait for them to become scars…but I can't reach the scars at my back…arghrrrrr!" He saw Kyo ruffled his hair up in frustration. Yuki carefully and quietly stepped away from Kyo's door and went back to his room.

'Tomorrow is school's holiday already…I shall plan something…for Kyo…' Yuki thought as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Yuki went to the living room and saw Shigure. He approached Shigure. "Shigure…can you do me a favour?"

"What is it? Oh, I know, I know, you want to get something for her (Tohru)?"

"No…I have no time for that now…I need you to call Hatori and ask him to come over as something terrible happened to Kyo."

"WHAT! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO…"

"Shhh! I mean I want you to lie to Hatori, please…it is necessary…ask him to come immediately."

"Why?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you, just do it, ok?"

"Tsh! Fine…"

"Thanks."

Half-an-hour later…

**Kyo** stretched lazily and yawned. "Damn! Now I have to face them again! How troublesome, I think I shall go to the roof instead…" Kyo climbed up to the roof and placing his arms behind his head, leaned back to enjoy the first rays of the sun…

At the same time, **Hatori** was inside the house already. He had rushed over as fast as he could when he heard Shigure's urgent voice on the phone, saying that Kyo was screaming like hell and won't stop. He glanced around and as he turned, he saw Yuki. "Yuki…where is Kyo?"

"He is safe. Don't worry…it is I who has need of you."

"What are you saying?"

"I found out."

"Really? Now, that is a surprise."

"I have planned something for Kyo, I am taking him away to somewhere far, near the edge of our Sohma's property at the other side."

"………"

"I will take care of him…and I will try my best to bring him back to normal, however…if it doesn't work…I want…I want you to do something for me…no…for everyone…especially Tohru." (Yuki whispered into Hatori's ear)

(Hatori's eyes widened.)

"You really mean it, Yuki?"

"Yes…but that is unless I don't succeed in bringing the Kyo we know back…I don't want Tohru to be hurt anymore…"

"Alright…I will do it if it is really necessary."

"Thank you."

**Hatori** walked slowly out of the house, listening to his breathing. 'Kyo…please help yourself…no one can help you actually except yourself…'

**Kyo**'s crimson eyes followed Hatori till Hatori entered into his car and drove off. 'Why was Hatori here? Hmm…' Kyo leaped up and landed safely outside the house. He walked in calmly in time to hear Yuki announce to everyone.

"Kyo and I are going somewhere for a while and I will not be stopped by any of you. Kyo will come with me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup Yup! How is this chapter? Interesting? Anyway, to sum up for the next chapter: Kyo. Yuki decided to bring Kyo to another place where he could help Kyo…and Yuki is praying hard that it will work or else…something will happen to Kyo…okok…stopping here for now…please wait for the next chapter…


	11. Needing Care

As I have promised you readers, my exams are over but not quite. Because I have a major one coming in four weeks' time! Sheesh! Terribly sorry for those who have waited for ages just to read this pathetic chapter…lol….but I will try to be faster, ok? Well…you have all been waiting for this…read on then!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo…

**Kyo **stood at the doorway and narrowed his eyes at Yuki's back. 'I am going somewhere with him? Hmmm…it would be better than to stay in this damn house with irritating people like Tohru and Shigure…' Kyo pondered to himself as he calmly walked past Yuki and the others. All their eyes were focused on him and Kyo knew it. "Yea, that baka nezumi is right; we have agreed to go somewhere and we are leaving in ten minutes…" Kyo yelled behind his shoulder as he headed straight to his room…

**Yuki** let go of the breath that he was holding. He had expected that Kyo would go against him and deny this lie he had made without Kyo's decision. 'However…he did the opposite…I wonder if he wants my help…' Yuki thought as he went to pack his things…

**Kyo** smirked as he closed the door behind him. 'Yuki probably thinks that I need help…well…just too bad…I will make his life difficult…and he will regret ever saying those words of going with me somewhere…' Kyo thought as a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Kyo mouthed the next words to the air, /Yuki…I will never forgive you for making me like this/

**Yuki** looked around his room; he thought he felt and heard something…something that was not good…Yuki shook his head. 'It is probably my imagination' he thought as he mumbled, "Alright, I have packed up all my necessities so I should go—"

"Yuki!" The door slammed open. "Please wait! Before you meet Kyo…I want you to have this…" Tohru said breathlessly as she stood at Yuki's door, panting a little. Yuki looked at the package in his hands. "What is this?" Yuki inquired and Tohru replied, "It is some potion that makes a person calm, Hatori handed it to me earlier…"

"Thank you, Tohru; this will definitely come in handy."

**Kyo's** crimson eyes were filled with impatience. "Oi! Baka nezumi, are you damn bloody hell going to make a move or not!" Kyo growled. His bag was sling over his right shoulder and as he turned away to walk, he heard a soft whisper, "I'm sorry, Kyo, please forgive me, I made you these, just take it…goodbye…"

Kyo heard the fading sounds of the running footsteps. He turned again and his crimson eyes looked down on the floor. There was a white cloth wrapping the thing inside. His sharp sense of smell detected the wonderful aroma of fish. Kyo felt a slight tug at his heart, 'Maybe…just maybe…she cares…but no! Tohru is feeling guilty because she is in the wrong! Akito is right!" Kyo sensed his anger rising but he reached forward and gently took the package. 'I don't know why…but…despite my anger…I…I still want to really know if these people really care for me…even after what Akito said…' Kyo thought as he placed it in his bag and looked up sharply as he knew that Yuki was present.

**Yuki** watched as Tohru's gift to Kyo slipped into Kyo's bag. He had seen everything and the emotions that were running through Kyo's face. He had seen the flash of anger in his eyes, the gentleness and sadness later on…

'Kyo…maybe you can be back to normal, you just needed more acts of love around you…right? Just like me…' Yuki thought as he shifted slightly to cause Kyo to jerk his head up to glare at him, daring him to say anything. Yuki walked swiftly past Kyo and they headed to the destination.

Along the way, there was a tensed silence between them, unseen electricity that hits the other. Yuki sighed in annoyance as he wondered about how he was ever going to help Kyo if he felt like fighting Kyo every time he sees him.

**Kyo **risked a side glance at Yuki, observing how Yuki walked leisurely but yet, his body seemed tense. 'Yuki, you were forced to help me, I am sure of it, otherwise how come you seem so tense and unsure of yourself…hmpf! This is the first time I have seen Yuki in a dilemma…this is going to be interesting…I shall just stick to making his life difficult.' Kyo chuckled at his thoughts. 'Let's see how you will help me, Yuki, let's see…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! I have finished this chapter. To sum up for the next chapter: Acts of love, Kyo stays in the house with Yuki, Yuki is trying to help Kyo. But suddenly, many things came along and Kyo was just frustrated…How is Yuki going to help? Can he help? Well…till the next chapter…(evil laugh) Bye for now!


End file.
